Electric aircraft and other electric vehicles typically use onboard batteries to power electric motors coupled to lift fans, propellers, rotors, drive trains, etc. that propel aircraft or other vehicle. In configurations in which the batteries are located remotely from the motors, electric wires or cables are run from the batteries to the motors. The wire or cables must be of a sufficient size to support the electrical load, and the weight of the conductive material comprising the wires or cables and the insulation in which they typically are encapsulated may add significant weight to the overall aircraft or other vehicle, potentially adversely impacting performance, such as maximum speed, handling, battery life, etc.